


Many Times Many Ways

by Novaviis



Series: Watercolour [34]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis
Summary: After years of waiting for the right time, Dick is finally ready to ask Wally the Big Question. With M'gann and Conner's Annual Christmas Party coming up, he takes full advantage of the festive season to make this as corny and romantic as possible - with only one little hiccup.It really isn't fair to ask "what could go wrong" at this point.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Watercolour [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/580027
Comments: 74
Kudos: 342





	1. The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> You want disgustingly sweet Christmas fluff? You got it.

Looking through the glass at the jewelry counter, Dick gazed over the glimmering gold and silver bands. The clerk was already packaging his purchase behind the table, wrapping up the little velvet box in tissue. It was only with a bored sort of fascination that he looked at the diamond rings inside the glass box. He’d first been directed to this side of the store, filled with rows upon delicate rows of Ladies’ jewelry when he’d first walked in and told the clerk he was there to pick out an engagement ring. The poor woman had been halfway through her spiel on diamond cuts and price ranges when Dick had awkwardly intervene to tell her he was picking it out for his boyfriend. She’d turned a shade of deep red before stammering out an apology and ushering him over to the Men’s rings.

Thankfully, it hadn’t taken Dick long to pick it out. He’d stopped by this same counter a dozen times already, casually glancing inside the glass case as he passed. He already had the other ring to make matters better, hanging on the chain around his neck. Finding a match, and something he knew his partner would like, hadn’t taken more than a few minutes.

In an ironic twist, this was probably the easiest gift he’d picked out this holiday season.

Dick shifted his focus to the reflection in the glass, watching the crowds of Christmas shoppers passing through the mall corridor behind him. He knew he had to make this stop quick. Wally was currently on the other side of the mall getting a present of the White Elephant game at M’gann and Conner’s Christmas party. He’d told Wally he was going to try to find something for the twins at the toy store - which just so happened to be right across the corridor from the jewelry store. So long as he hurried, Wally wouldn’t suspect anything, and they would meet up in the Food Court. It was, to his credit, a pretty flawless plan.

“And there you are!” the clerk chirped with a bright smile as she passed Dick the little gift bag. “The receipt’s in the bag. Good luck!”

Dick took the bag, flashing her a smile in return. “Thanks,” he said. Tugging the knit hat down further on his head, he turned and braced himself into the moving crowd. The last thing he needed was someone from the tabloids to recognize him and try to sell a picture of him buying a ring. It was rare that he was recognized in public, but he didn’t want to chance a photo making it into a bullshit magazine before he could actually go through with this.

Further down the corridor, Dick stepped to the side and set the small bag down on a bench. He took the receipt out and tucked it into the inner pocket of his coat - his back pocket wasn’t an option, too subject to Wally slipping his hand in to grope his ass. As he took the velvet box out of the bag next, he couldn’t resist the impulse to open it. The ring was a simple, white gold band with beveled edges. No diamonds or any intricate detail - Wally wouldn’t want anything too... _flashy_.

Snapping the box shut, Dick took a cautionary glance over his shoulder. He took out a shoe box from another bag and slipped the velvet cube into the toe of a pair of Brogues he’d gotten Damian. That done, he put the shoe box back into its bag, tossed the smaller bag from the jewelry store into a nearby recycling bin, and was on his way with a smug grin all to himself. He was _good,_ and he knew it.

To his surprise and relief, he made it to the Food Court before Wally did. Leaning against a pillar as he scrolled through his phone, he only looked up again when Wally called his name from down the corridor. The mall had already been decorated for the holidays for weeks now, the high ceilings all strung up in gaudy tinsel, garland, and lights, ornaments larger than most small children hanging from each wrung. Wally had to maneuver his way around a large Christmas Tree and awkwardly ignore the Salvation Army bell ringer on the other side just to wave to Dick. Tucking his phone back in his pocket, Dick waved back. He tried not to be too obvious when he nudged the shoe bag further behind him with his foot as he stood.

“Hey, babe,” Dick greeted with a quick peck.

Wally returned the casual kiss, wrapping his arm around Dick’s waist in a brief embrace, shopping bags in either hand. “Hey,” he replied. “Find anything for the twins?”

“Yeah, they’re still into that Paw Patrol thing, right?” Dick asked as he picked up the bag from the toy store. He opened it to show Wally the boxes inside. “I got them each one of the cars and a dog.”

“That oughtta do it,” Wally said as he peered into the bag, before glancing up at Dick with a grin. “But between Rubble and Marshall, they’re both going to fight over Marshall.”

Dick frowned, looking between his partner and the bag. “What’s a Marshall?”

“The dalmatian with the Firefighter hat,” Wally chuckled. “He’s their favourite. Best bet would be to go back and trade that one for another, so it’s even. Donny likes Everest.”

“How am I supposed to know which one that is?”

“By reading the box?”

With a long sigh, Dick shook his head and closed the bag, turning to gather the others. “I’ll do that tomorrow, then. That toy place is a nightmare. Did you want to grab anything to eat before we head out?”

Wally sent a cursory glance around the stalls lining the food court before shrugged. “Nah, I’m still tied over from dinner... for now...”

Dick raised a brow. “Snack on the way home?”

“Snack on the way home.”

Much as he tried, Dick couldn’t contain his relief. “Good,” he sighed, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “I need to get out of here before I get a holly jolly headache.”

Laughing freely at Dick’s expense, Wally shifted his bags into one hand and offered the other to him. Dick took it once he’d gathered all of his things, idly swiping his thumb over Wally’s knuckles as the two of them began the trek out of the mall and toward the parking garage. “Oh, before I forget,” Wally said as they walked. “I got a Waffle Maker for White Elephant. It lets you embed a message into your waffles with these little type-block thingies.”

“Sounds perfect,” Dick commented. “It’ll be nice to use for breakfast, the next morning, no matter who wins it.”

Wally sighed. “Good, I wasn’t sure. It was between that an a Keurig, but there wasn’t anything gag-gifty about it.”

Dick smirked, nudging Wally with his elbow. “You’re still just sore we didn’t win the one we got for your family’s party last year.”

“Damn right I am.”

“You know, we could just _buy_ a Keurig any time of the year.”

“Defeats the whole point, babe. Gotta win it in honorable combat.”

Dropping his head in laughter, Dick swayed slightly with the force of Wally nudging at him in retaliation with his shoulder. All the while, their hands remained clasped. Dick honestly didn’t think much about it at first, until he caught a glimpse of Wally’s hand from the corner of his eyes and imagined the ring on his third finger. It was a thought that crept up on him every once in a while, that old repeat of “had someone told him where he’d be now just a few years ago” coming to the surface. Just walking through the mall, holding Wally’s hand, was something that even as a teenager he’d have thought a long shot. He would never take these things for granted.

Wally caught him staring. Neither of them felt the urge to avert their gazes as Dick squeezed his hand.

Just before they made it to the doors leading out toward the parking garage, a sharp buzz from Wally’s pocket had them stopping. They stood to the side of the doors, as Wally let go to put his bags down and fish his phone out. “Text from Barry,” he groaned. “Trickster’s loose.”

Dick cringed. “I thought he was doing better.”

“So did I,” Wally sighed as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. “It’ll be quick.”

Nodding as he brushed his hand over Wally’s shoulder, Dick leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his mouth. “Be safe.”

Wally’s reply was in the return of that kiss, bringing his hand up to briefly caress Dick’s cheek before he was stepping back. He opted for the adjacent set of doors, leading out onto the snow dusted street rather than the parking garage. He turned just before pushing through the glass doors, flashing Dick a smile and that cheesy two-fingers salute, before heading out toward the nearby Zetatube. Even after all this time, there was a part of Dick that found it almost painful not to follow, to make sure he got through to the other side without flashbacks or anxiety, to stick to the shadows and watch to see that he didn’t get hurt on the field - but he’d learned well by now when to let go, and over time, it’d gotten easier. Gathering up their combined bags, Dick hauled everything out to the car and drove home.

It was only a quick stop at the apartment, though. Just long enough for Dick to drop off their gifts, take out his own secret parcel from the shoe box, and head back out. Winter had not yet kicked into full gear, but the city was still coated with soft, powdery white, still falling steadily by the time he revved up his motorcycle and headed across the river into Gotham.

Now, Dick considered himself a pretty expert secret keeper - but even he needed someone to confide in before he exploded, when it came to a secret like this.

Which was why, in no short order, Dick found himself parking his motorcycle on the street of a familiar home in Gotham South. It was just as he was dismounting that Jim Gordon came down the ramp from the front door. “Evening, Commissioner,” he called out as he peeled his helmet off his head.

A little distracted, Gordon didn’t seem to notice Dick until he’d called out, glancing up from the small tablet in his hands. “Hm? Oh, Dick. What brings you?”

Maybe more than a little distracted, Dick thought with some amusement. If he remembered correctly, there’d been a recent leak from inside Arkham that suggested the inmates were planning _another_ mass breakout. The poor man had probably seen about fifty more grey hairs pop up over the past week because of it. Dick smiled, tucking his helmet under his hand as he reached out to shake Gordon’s hand - which the later only did in delay after looking up again from the tablet. “Just stopping by. Is Barbara home?”

“Yeah, she’s in tonight,” Gordon said as he let go. Tucking the tablet under his arm, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his tan trench coat. “Are you on duty tonight, Officer?"

"Not tonight."

"Good," Gordon shook his head. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long one. The whole Department's on high alert. I’ve got to get going, in any case, but you have a good night.”

“See you around, Sir,” Dick grinned. Once Gordon was off, Dick walked up the ramp to knock on the front door.

The clack of the deadbolt unlocking stopped Dick's knuckles just short of the wood. His hand dropped back to his side as it opened from inside, Barbara rolling back with it. The Gordon household was practically glimmering from within with lights from the Christmas Tree and the garland strung up around the home. Even the small elevator to the second floor was festive. Barbara folded her arms over her chest, raising her brow. “What do you want, Grayson?” she asked accusingly, still unable to mask the playfulness in her tone.

Dick raised his hands in surrender. “What, am I not allowed to visit one of my best friends?”

Barbara held off for a moment before shifting her chair out of the doorway. “Debatable,” she replied with a grin as Dick stepped inside. She shut the door behind him, moving the locks back into place. “Where’s Wally?”

“Called out to Central,” Dick replied. “We just finished up all our Christmas shopping before Barry asked him for a hand. Just thought I’d, y’know,” he stretched his arms over his head, “swing by.”

“Right...” Barbara said with a skeptical tone. “Well, do you plan on staying a minute, or are you just going to hang out in your coat?”

Dick beamed down at her. “Actually, I was thinking... it’s a nice night. What would you say to a little change in scenery?”

Barbara knew well what that meant at this point. There was no arguing from her. Only several minutes later, Dick was helping her balance enough to get a tight hold around his shoulders, hanging off his back. They’d improvised, tying her legs together with a spare scarf so that she couldn’t dangle and hurt herself. With more than enough upper body strength to support herself, she fit comfortably against Dick’s back as he held onto the fire escape outside her bedroom window. The night was already dark, illuminated by the ever present city glow, and sparse moonlight streaking in through the snow-heavy clouds.

Bracing himself against the iron rails, Dick turned back over his shoulder to grin at her. “Hold on tight, Spider Monkey.”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Letting you watch Twilight was a mistake,” she said, shifting her hold on Dick to one arm as she reached back to pull the hood of her winter coat over her head.

Dick could only laugh. “It was your idea!” he defended himself. Pausing to make sure that Barbara was, in fact, holding on tight, Dick climbed up onto the roof, hauling the both of them up onto the shingles. He dusted off a patch of snow for them to sit on, before easing Barbara down beside him and helping her get situated. He took his seat just behind her, allowed her to lean back on him for support.

The second floor of a residential home was hardly a birds eye view, but up there the view was just broad enough to see the suburbs in all their festive splendor, the rooftops rolling up like a sea up to the monoliths of Gotham’s core. Though he couldn’t quite see it, just over the city he knew he’d find Gotham harbour, seeping out into the Atlantic ocean. He could just barely hear it from there, the distant roar of icy waves crashing up against the shore. In that moment, he couldn’t help but think of another night almost like this and at the same time almost the exact opposite, another lifetime. On the opposite coast, on a warmer night, sitting up on a rooftop and staring out at the waves. It’d been clearer that night, and so calm the stars were just as clear as their reflections in the water. Though he felt Barbara leaning her head against his shoulder much the same, he could almost feel the absence of Artemis on his other side if he closed his eyes and ignored the cold. He reached up drawing the gold chain out from under his coat and sweater, letting the ring strung through the end of it fall into his palm.

Barbara rubbed her hands together, breathing hot air onto her skin that clouded from her mouth, before tucking her hands back into her pockets. “So,” she said, shamelessly cuddling in for warmth. “Seriously, what’s up?”

“Hm?” Dick shook himself out of his thoughts.

Barbara sent him a knowing glance. “I can tell when something’s on your mind, Dick. Spill.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“To me you are.”

Duck chuckled under his breath. Reaching back into his coat pocket, he took out the velvet box and tossed it to Barbara.

Barbara caught it with ease, frowning down at the contents in her hand before she’d even had a good look at it. As she opened her palms to see the little black box, her demeanour changed entirely. Her head snapped up to look at Dick in surprise and beaming glee, before she carefully opened it to look at the band inside. She grinned back at him as she snapped it shut. “Well, Dick, this is all so sudden, I don’t know what to say. Of course I’m _flattered_ , but-”

“Oh, knock it off,” Dick laughed, swiping to take the box back. Barbara laughed and held it away, but relented when he made a second grab for it. Once he had it, he opened it again, taking just the simple pleasure of looking at the ring.

Laughing as she leaned against him to gaze down at the band again, Barbara hooked her arm around Dick’s. “You’re really going to ask?”

Dick nodded. “At M’gann and Conner’s Christmas Party.”

“How are you going to do it?” she asked.

Dick grinned, brushing his thumb over the polished metal. “I arranged it with M’gann already-”

“You told her before you told me?”

“I had to!”

“Excuses,” Barbara rolled her eyes.

Dick nudged her with his shoulder. “Are you going to let me finish, or what?” When Barbara merely shrugged and gestured for him to continue, he took it as a good a permission as he was going to get. “Anyway,” he laughed. “She bought Christmas Poppers for the party. I got the company that made from them her and ordered a custom one. It’ll have the big question written on a piece of paper inside.”

Barbara dipped her head against Dick’s shoulder. “God, that’s so _corny_.”

“That’s the whole point,” Dick grinned. “It’s corny, and cliche, and...” he trailed off, exhaling a clouded breath as he gazed up at the sparse stars shinning through the veil of clouds. “And it’s everything I never thought I’d get to have with him.”

Barbara’s smile softened at that. Nuzzling her head closer, she looked up at him in earnest. “I’m happy for you, Dick...”

Dick didn’t respond aloud to that. He didn’t need to. Shutting the ring box and slipping it back into his pocket, he rested his head on top of Barbara’s and just contented himself with sitting up there with here, thinking of what was to come. Something inside him was slowly beginning to stitch together, an ache so old he’d almost forgotten it was there slowly healing over. In the clouds above Gotham City, the Bat Signal flickered on, shining gold against the clouds. For now, the two of them were content to just stay there, watching the steady snowfall over the violet lights of the city.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The points on a list of Pros for being in a long term same-sex relationship with your best friend included, but were not limited to, sharing clothes, tastes in crappy Christmas movies, and equally crappy food.

One of the Cons was, at the moment, that neither of them were the type of Gay that knew how to wrap a Christmas present.

Or, at least, wrap it well.

This was the dilemma they found themselves in that night. Dick carried two bowls of half-cold spaghetti (with sauce from a jar, _obviously_ ) into the living room, having already stained the pair of Wally’s pajama bottoms that he was currently wearing. Wally, meanwhile, was set up on the living room floor by the coffee table, trying to negotiate two corners of wrapping paper to lie flat as he folded them in. There was already a massacre of ruined tape and paper scraps littering the floor. Wally cursed under his breath as the tape popped back up and the carefully folded paper sprung out of its shape.

“Having any luck there?” Dick laughed as he set Wally’s bowl down on the table beside him. Dropping onto the sofa, he made himself perfectly comfortable watching his partner struggle.

Wally glared up at him. “What does it look like, smart guy?”

Dick shrugged, trying not to smile as he twirled in fork with spaghetti noodles. “Genius level intellect, graduated from one of the top Universities in the country, and you’re still no match for wrapping pa-”

A ball of crunched up wrapping paper and tape hit Dick square in the face before he could even finish the sentence. He shook his head, nearly dropping his fork, Wally’s laughter already filling the apartment. Dick poked Wally with his big toe in retaliation, but otherwise let it go - he deserved that. Chewing around his first bite, Dick watched as Wally continued to struggle to make the paper stick, groaning when once again the tape sprung off.

“You’ve got it wrapped too tight,” Dick pointed out, still chewing.

“I know,” Wally bit out. “But I can make it work.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you just start over, then?”

“Because I already cut this paper, and we don’t have any more of the same kind.”

“Then just use a different kind.”

“I don’t have to, because I can make this one work!”

“What’s the big deal about the kind of paper you use? It’s going to get ripped up anyway!”

“ _Oh my God, Dick_ ,” Wally snapped, after having finally gotten the corner down with three pieces of tape criss-crossing each other over the edge.

Mouth full of noddles, Dick only shrugged at Wally’s apparent frustration. Alright, maybe he was being a little irritating, but he really didn’t see why Wally was so deadset on struggling when he didn’t have to. Sue him. Wally glared back at him for all of five seconds before looking back at the gift, just in time to see the tap pop off and the corner to unravel completely. Hanging his head in defeat, Wally swiped the gift off the table and tossed it underneath their little Christmas Tree to be dealt with later. Dick caught a glimpse of the unwrapped side as it slid under the faux branches - one of the Puppy Parade toys or whatever they were called. Abandoning the gift wrapping entirely for the time being, Wally took his bowl and shifted up onto the couch. He hip nudged Dick out of the way, half-sitting on top of him until Dick was annoyed enough to move over. He probably deserved that too.

“What are we watching?” Dick asked, once the two of them had settled next to each other.

Wally shrugged, already shoveling a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. “Dunno,” he replied. “Some Hallmark Christmas movie, I think. I haven’t been paying attention.”

Dick only debated flipping through the channels to see if there was anything better on for a moment before deciding otherwise. This was about as good as anything, and neither of them were really watching it anyways. They’d probably end up throwing on The Grinch or something when they were finished eating.

“What time are we leaving for Happy Harbour tomorrow?” Wally asked as he sank back into the sofa cushions.

Dick found himself sinking back against Wally’s side by default, but didn’t mind in the slightest as he shifted to get comfortable. “I was thinking around noon, if that’s good with you. Gives us plenty of time to get out there from the town.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Wally said.

“Oh,” Dick set his fork down in his bowl, laying his hand over Wally’s bicep to get his attention, “and just before I forget, last day of Hanukkah’s on the 30th. Bruce is having dinner at the Manor.”

Wally flashed him a grin. “Alfred’s making those potato pancakes?”

“Latkes, babe,” Dick laughed.

“Score.”

Snorting through a laugh, Dick pressed his head against Wally’s shoulder, hand still resting comfortably on his arm. Wally, even in spite of his earlier sour mood, chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of Dick’s head. Soon enough, they were both settling in again, finishing up their meals - and, in Wally’s case, going for seconds in the time it took Dick to finish one bowl. Like clockwork, the dishes were cleaned and put away, the two of them working in a natural sort of tandem in their routine. By the time they’d found themselves on the couch again, sure enough, The Grinch was on, and they were more than content to take a night off with each other.

And as they lay stretched out over the couch, effortlessly tangled up in each other, Dick couldn’t help but allow his eyes to drift from the screen and up to Wally’s face. This would be their second Christmas together since Wally’s return. It was absolutely _crazy_ to think about. Two years ago, Dick had just been starting to recover, to come to terms with losing him. He remembered sitting in this very apartment, struggling to find the will to decorate for the holidays, rationalizing with himself that there wasn’t much of a point. He’d thrown up a bit of tinsel and shitty Christmas lights that had burned out within a week, and called it even.

Now look at him. He had _embroidered_ _stockings_. Granted, they were a gift from Mrs. West, but still.

It really seemed like another lifetime ago. Just thinking about how different he had been back then was like looking at another person. Dick _knew_ that his life, his personality, his own separate identity had never relied entirely on his relationship with Wally. He’d always been his own person outside of that, and so had Wally. But still... losing Wally had completely broken something in him. Even today, the cracks were still there,

Dick wasn’t going to waste any more time. They’d both taken the time they needed, hadn’t rushed anything just for the sake of it, and now they were ready. He loved this man more than anything, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. With or without the ring, that much had always been true, but they’d spent too long never truly believing that it would be _possible_ for them. He wanted it all, because they _could_ have it, and that was more than enough.

Wally caught him staring out of the corner of his gaze, turning his head to lock eyes with a soft smile. Dick smiled back before even thinking about it, a reflex every time he saw Wally look at him like that.

The novelty of this all, that he was here, never faded. Not even a little.

“What’re you lookin’ at?’ Wally grinned. A spark ignited in his gaze as it flickered down his body and up again, leaning in for a kiss before Dick could even answer.

Dick laughed against Wally’s mouth. “Nothing special,” he smirked.

“Nothing special, huh?” Wally smirked right back, pulling back from Dick’s mouth in favour of leaving a hot trail of kisses down his jawbone and neck. “Well, if you’re not too busy then,” he continued in a low, husky tone, “mind if I take a few minutes of your time?”

Dick tilted his head back, smoothing his hands up Wally’s back and to his shoulders. “Depends on what you had in mind.”

Wally stopped to nibble at his collarbone. “I had a few things,” he said. Shifting on the sofa cushions, he wrapped his arms around Dick, hands settling on his hips as he lead back, coaxing his partner to straddle him.

Dick was all too eager to comply, thighs slipping over Wally’s waist as the assault on his neck continued. He closed his eyes with a trembling exhale. “Hm... I had no idea Christmas movies got you so frisky.”

“It was the nitpicking at my wrapping, actually. You know how sexy it is when you micromanage me.”

“I do _not_ micromana-”

The words were stolen straight out of his mouth. In a blur of movement, Dick suddenly found himself bare chested, his sweater discarded on the floor, and Wally’s hands already roaming over his chest. His borderline _scandalized_ expression only served to vindicate Wally more. Wally wiggled his eyebrows up at him, entirely too proud of himself. It was only two seconds before Dick was swooping down to kiss that smug grin right off his face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Safe to say that at _some point_ in the night, the two of them had ended up in bed. Dick hadn’t exactly been looking at the alarm clock by the time he’d fallen asleep, but when he woke up that morning, sore in all the right places, Wally was still passed out on the mattress next to him. The grey winter morning was just lighting up in the window, softly illuminating the room. It took some finesse to untangle himself from Wally, their limbs entangled in the sheets, but once he managed it without waking him, he rolled over to check the clock. It was just past eight, giving them plenty of time to get ready for their weekend in Happy Harbour. As he sat up and stretched, Wally moaned, still half asleep as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist to drag him back into bed. It was only with the promise of breakfast that Dick managed to free himself, albeit reluctantly on Wally’s part.

He first noticed it in the shower.

As Dick rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, his hand passed over the back of his neck, and felt the absence of the thin gold chain that was usually fixed there. He frowned, looking down at his chest as if he might have missed it. Sure enough, the chain and the ring on the end of it were not there. Not a big deal, he told himself as he reached for the conditioner. It’d probably just come off at some point last night. Dick was always careful with it, making a point to put it somewhere safe on the rare occasions that it came off, but understandably he’d been a little preoccupied. He’d probably find it in the living room.

With that piece of mind, he’d finished up in the shower, and came out dressed and dried just as Wally was peeling himself out of bed. He stopped for a quick kiss, which Wally absolutely took advantage of as he grabbed Dick’s ass with a sleepy grin. Typical. Playfully shoving him away, he headed into the kitchen to make good on that breakfast promise.

By the time Wally was dragging himself out of the bedroom, showered but only dressed in a pair of boxers and a tshirt, yawning and scratching his belly, Dick was just setting two bowls of oatmeal and a pot of coffee on the table. Wally dropped into his chair like someone had cut a string connected to his head.

Dick grinned as he took his seat with a little more ease. “What’s up, babe?” he asked. “You look a little worn out.”

“You would know,” Wally replied over the rim of his coffee mug. He took a long sip before setting it down, starting as if something urgent had just come to mind. “Oh, hey, mind if we stop off at the mall before we head out? There was just something I forgot to pick up yesterday.”

Dick clicked his tongue, glancing up at the clock. “I don’t know, Walls... what did you forget?”

Wally was quick to wave him off. “Nothing big. It was just a card for White Elephant, and some batteries for the twins’ toys. It’ll only take a few minutes.”

“It can’t wait until we get back?” Dick sighed. “I promised M’gann we’d help her and Conner set up. And the mall’s so far out of the way of the Zetatube port, we’d have to take the car and then bring it back.”

Wally shrugged, reaching across the table for the maple syrup. “I’ll run out and do it before we leave then.”

Dick held out only for a moment longer before giving in. “Alright,” he said. “Just don’t take too long, okay?”

Scooping his already empty bowl off the table, Wally rounded to the other side and swept down to kiss Dick’s cheek. “Promise,” he said as he headed into the kitchen for more.

Over the course of the rest of their morning they did, by some miracle, manage to get all of their gifts wrapped. Dick had distracted Wally with a request for a ribbon to cover up his own shitty wrap job in order to slip the ring box out of Damian’s shoes, quickly shoving it into the space between the couch cushions to hide it. He didn’t even try to defend himself when Wally roasted him.

With their gifts done, they packed for the weekend, and cleaned up their mess from last night. As Dick gathered his sweater, he expected to find the chain and ring buried somewhere in the folds - but there was nothing there. He frowned, standing up straight and looking around the room for any sign of it. They’d picked up most of the paper, leaving virtually nothing on the floor, but still there was no sight of either. Dick turned to Wally. “Hey, babe, have you seen my...” he trailed off.

Wally looked back to him. “Your what?” he asked.

Dick couldn’t ask him. The paranoia that he’d suspect something hit him square in the gut and punched the words out with it. If Dick was suddenly ansty about finding his ring before they left for Happy Harbour, Wally would start asking questions. If he didn’t find it before then, on the other hand, how the hell was he supposed to propose without his end of it? Dick retained a neutral expression. “Uh... nothing, nevermind.”

Though Wally did give him a second glance, he seemed perfectly willing to let it go. Taking the clothes from Dick’s hands, he headed into the bedroom and threw them into the hamper. Dick was left standing dumb in the middle of the living room, feeling cold, numbing dread take hold of his chest.

The moment Wally left for the mall, Dick started tearing the apartment apart looking for that ring. He knew he hadn’t taken it off last night, he would have remembered where he’d put it. So, where the hell was it? Sure, he’d been wearing it on that chain on a near constant basis for the past several years, but it was a good quality chain, and he couldn’t fathom it just breaking off without him at least noticing. Dick checked to make sure it hadn’t rolled under the Christmas Tree, the couch, and pretty much covered the entirety of the apartment on his hands and knees looking under furniture. He tore apart the couch, finding only the black velvet box he’d stashed there earlier. He ripped the sheets off the bed. He went through every pocket on every shirt and pair of pants in the hamper.

It wasn’t there.

Four years of keeping that ring. Four _fucking_ years, and he lost it the day he planned to propose.

The panic was setting in at that point. How the hell was he supposed to ask Wally to marry him when he’d gone and lost the very _symbol_ of everything they’d gone through to get to where they were today? How was he supposed to promise commitment when he couldn’t commit to keeping track of _one ring?_ It was so much more than just a piece of jewelry. That ring had been the one thing to get him through those dark years without Wally. Feeling it as a constant presence on his chest had been the closest thing he’d thought he would ever have to Wally again. And he lost it.

Pushing his hands back through his hair in a fit of stress, Dick looked up at the clock. Wally would be back soon. Rushing around the apartment, he tried to put everything back together, leaving no trace of his frantic search. The sheets, he stuffed into the hamper to be washed when they got back, but everything else was returned exactly as it was before Wally left. All the while, he tried to calm down, to retrace his steps. He knew he’d been wearing it yesterday, but then again, it was just always sort of... there. Something he never really took notice of anymore before it was just a part of him. His phone buzzing in his back pocket temporarily broke Dick out of his downward spiral. He pulled it out to check the last message.

_Home in five. All ready to go? WW_

Dick dropped onto the bed and typed out his reply, all the while wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Yeah, ready when you are. DG

He was, in essence, fucked. Sitting on the edge of the bare bed, Dick wracked his brain for a back up plan. He was running out of time. Thinking quick, he brought up Barbara’s contact on his phone and just prayed that she would answer. He was about ready to give up on the third tone, when finally the line picked up.

“Hey, Dick, what’s u-”

“Babs, I lost the ring,” he blurted out.

The line went silent for a long moment. “You what?”

“ _I lost the ring_.”

“Dick, you just bought it a week ago, how did you-”

“No,” he groaned, head hanging between his shoulders. “I lost _my_ ring. I’ve been looking all morning, I can’t find it anywhere, and we’re leaving in five minutes!”

The dull sound of wheels over hardwood flooring came over the phone. “Okay, first, calm down,” she instructed evenly. “When did you have it last?”

Dick scrubbed his hand over his forehead. “I already went through all of that. I assume I had it on yesterday, I rarely ever take it off.”

“Is there a chance you left it here last week?”

“No,” Dick answered. “I would have noticed by now if it’d been missing that long.” Footsteps from down the hall had Dick’s back shooting up straight. He cursed under his breath, holding his hand over the receiver and continuing in an urgent, hushed voice. “Listen, do you still have your spare key?”

“Yeah, of course.”

And, as if on cue, Dick could hear the rattling of Wally’s keys outside their front door. “Do you think you’d be able to stop by here and double check before you leave for Happy Harbour? Just in case I missed something. I’d literally owe you my life.”

“Not a problem, Dick,” Barbara agreed without hesitation. “And listen, just take a deep breath. It’d probably hiding in plain sight. The pre-proposal nerves are just getting to you.” 

Dick forced himself to take in a full breath, exhaling all at once. It did little to make him feel better about not having the ring, but she was at least correct on the nerves account. “Thanks...”

Barbara just barely got her reply out before the front door opened, and Wally walked in. Dick quickly ended the call, stuffing the phone into his back pocket and practically jumping off the bed.

“Babe! I’m back,” Wally called into the apartment.

Hauling his bag over his shoulder, Dick checked himself over in the mirror to be sure nothing was amiss to tip Wally off, before stepping out of the bedroom. “Ready to go,” he said, forcing himself to stay casual. “Did you get what you needed at the mall?”

“Oh yeah,” Wally smiled, holding up a little paper bag. “All set.” Stepping around Dick into the bedroom, he grabbed his own overnight bag and headed toward the door. “Let’s head out! Raquel’s Egg Nog is calling me.”

“You go ahead and call the Elevator,” Dick nodded toward the still open door. “I’ll lock up.”

Wally shrugged, heading back out into the hall. The moment he was gone, Dick ran over to the sofa and reached into the cushions, pulling out the velvet box. He frowned, holding it tight in his palm, before sending one last glance around the apartment, as if his ring would just appear out of nowhere. No luck. The ding of the Elevator reaching their floor sounded from down the hall. Stuffing the box into his bag, Dick hurried out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that certainly makes things complicated. 
> 
> As always, your comments mean everything!
> 
> [「TWITTER」](https://twitter.com/novaviis) [「TUMBLR」](https://novaviis.tumblr.com)


	2. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're out here for _self indulgence_ and _dorky romance_ and we're not fuckin' sorry for it!

The thing about telekinesis that Dick had learned after many years of friendship with M’gann, was that it wasn’t actually that useful when there was too much to do. She could use it to hang Christmas decorations, but as one string of garland went up, another would come down. When she fixed that, the star she’d been fixing carefully unto the top of the tree would tip over. Hell, even if she could morph herself an extra pair of arms, she couldn’t do absolutely everything by herself - as much as she tried, and she did. So, needless to say, even with Conner doing his part in getting their lofty home ready for the annual party, the place was in a state of organized chaos when Dick and Wally arrived.

In the middle of checking on a tray of sweets in the oven, M’gann’s head popped up from over the kitchen counter when the door opened, positively beaming at her friends. “You made it!” she squealed, soaring over the kitchen to throw her arms around the both of them at the front door.

Dick and Wally both stumbled back a step from the force, but readily returned the hug anyway. M’gann touched down as she let go, smile still bright. Shutting the door behind them, Dick grinned down at her. “What, did you doubt we would?”

“I doubted you’d be on time,” M’gann retorted.

Wally smoothed his hand back through his hair, dusting the snow off his head as he threw on a cheesy, suave smirk. “You know I’d do _anything_ for you, Megalicio-” Dick shoved at his shoulder before he could finish flirting with her, right in front of him. Some things never did change, and both Wally’s insistence on hitting on M’gann and his insatiable desire to fuck with everyone around him were the two constants the world turned on.

M’gann rolled her eyes. “Behave. And that goes for both of you,” she said. Waving for them to follow, she began to make her way down the hall. “C’mon, you can set your things down in the guest room.”

The year before, when this tradition had first begun, M’gann had spent a good deal of time stressing over where to put everyone for the weekend, how to fit the ten of them into the apartment with only one guest bedroom, the couches, and the Bioship parked outside the garage below. Of course, Lucas had been more than happy to lend out his home in the connected complex for extra space, but in the end, it’d been unnecessary. They’d all just sort of... fallen asleep where they crashed. It had worked itself out. Heading into the guest room, Dick and Wally dropped their bags at the corner of the room. One other bags was already set at the foot of the bed.

“Who’s here already?” Wally asked as he slipped out of his coat and set it on top of his stuff.

“Oh, that’s Will,” M’gann called back, already headed back into the living room to keep working on her tree. As Dick and Wally walked out of the spare room, they watched as she swept her hand outwards, a dozen colored ornaments rising from their box and hovering toward the tree. “He’s on the roof with Conner getting the lights up right now. It’s just been crazy lately, between work at the school and the Team, and I had a Parent-Teacher night this week and let me tell you the Guidance Office was _packed,_ I just haven’t had a chance to-”

“Hey, hey, that’s why we’re here,” Dick laughed. “Don’t stress, that’s why we’re here. Just put us to work.”

Dropping her hand once the ornaments were in place, M’gann’s shoulder slumped with a relieved smile. She kissed Dick’s cheek, absentmindedly reaching out with her other hand. Across the room, in the kitchen, a wooden spoon lifted off the counter and smacked Wally’s hand away from a bowl of frosting.

Wally yelped, half-glaring at the two of them as he nursed his hand. “What he said,” he mumbled.

M’gann stifled a laugh into her hand. “Thanks, guys,” she giggled, before clapping her hands together. “Alright! Wally, I’ll put you on dining room duty. I have a box on the table with the decorations I wanted to put out. Dick, would you mind taking a look at the Christmas tree? There’s a string of lights that won’t turn on, and I can’t figure out where the problem is.”

“Sure thing,” Dick nodded, already turning toward the tree in question.

“Good,” M’gann sighed. “Now, I can focus on getting these cookies frosted once they’re done.”

“Uh... M’gann?” Wally started cautiously. Dick and M’gann’s heads both snapped back to him, watching as he frantically opened the oven and began waving the resulting plume of smoke away with a dish towel. “About the cookies...”

M’gann gasped, lifting off the ground and shooting straight into the kitchen. Every window in the apartment flew open. Before she had even landed, she threw her hand out, and the tray lifted out of the oven. She set it down on the stove, slamming the oven door shut. M’gann groaned, as the smoke cleared and revealed what might have been gingerbread men.

Thing about telekinesis: it was only useful if its wielder was a good multitasker - M’gann was not.

“This was the only batch I made,” she lamented. “And I’m out of molasses...”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Dick placed his hand on her shoulder once he’d caught up. “They’re not... _that_ bad. Still salvageable.”

“Yeah, as lumps of coal, maybe,” Wally mumbled in his ear. Dick promptly smacked him on the chest.

In spite of her ruined desset, M’gann couldn’t help but laugh at that. With a resolute sigh, she straightened up and faced her friends. “Alright,” she said, looking to the keys hanging from a hook by the front door. They flew into her hand with ease. “Change of plans. Wally,” she tossed them to him, “take my car and run into town to get some molasses, I’ll pay you back.”

Wally caught the keys, glancing between them and the Martian. “M’gann, you know we don’t _need_ gingerbread cookies, you don’t have to-”

“Christmas? Without gingerbread cookies?” M’gann raised her brow, genuinely confused. “Uh, no way. It’s part of like _every_ tradition. You can’t just have a Christmas Party without gingerbread.”

Well. Couldn’t argue with that logic. Wally shrugged, sending Dick an amused smile before submitting to his fate. Grabbing his coat from the guest room, he shrugged it on half way out the door and disappeared down the steps. The moment the door closed behind him, M’gann turned to Dick and winked. Dick, in all honesty, found himself a little confused. M’gann gestured casually, and the tray lifted, drifting over to the trash can and allowing the burnt cookies to slide off the parchment paper into the bin. Taking the dishtowel from where Wally had left it on the counter, she fanned the rest of the smoke out the window.

“M’gann?” Conner’s voice called down from outside. Dick couldn’t see him, but he could hear the creek of his boots on the roof. “I smell smoke, is everything okay?”

“Just fine!” she chirped as she hung the dishtowel over her shoulder. Looking to the living room, she waved her hand, and the string of lights that hadn’t been working suddenly came to life. Dick leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest with a raised brow. Now, he knew that she was up to something. Turning to the fridge, M’gann opened it to reveal a tray of uncooked gingerbread men, already cut out and lined up perfectly along the sheet. She set it on the counter next to Dick, catching his curious gaze with a shrug. “I needed to come up with something to get Wally out of the house for a minute,” she laughed. Waving for him to follow, she led him back into the living room. A bowl filled with Christmas poppers, decorated in gold and maroon foil, was sitting out in the coffee table. M’gann reached into the bottom of the bowl, carefully shifting the other poppers out of the way as she brought out the last one. Nearly identical to the others, it was only set apart by the silver curled ribbon tied on each end, rather than the others finished with emerald. On the inside cuff at one end, “D + W” was written in red pen. “This would be yours.”

Dick turned it over in his hands, feeling a little bit like he was holding a grenade. “You’re positive this is the right one?”

“Well, I didn’t exactly open it to check for myself,” M’gann rolled her eyes.

“Just making sure,” Dick chuckled. “It’d be pretty awkward if I accidentally proposed to Conner instead.”

“You can borrow him every other weekend. He’s handy around the house.”

Just barely choking back a loud fit of laughter before they were heard outside, Dick shook his head and grinned as he struggled to get a hold of himself. “I’ll pass, he’s all yours,” he snickered. “But really, M’gann, thank you.”

M’gann smiled, throwing her arms over his shoulders until he bent down to hug her back. “Happy to help,” she kissed his cheek. “And good luck! It’s all on you now.”

As M’gann walked away, heading back into the kitchen to put the new tray of cookies in, Dick was left staring down at the glimmering little party favour in his hand. He set it back at the bottom of the bowl. All on him now. Right. Well, he wasn’t off to such a great start.

Wally returned twenty minutes later with a carton of molasses in hand to find M’gann just pulling another batch of gingerbread men out of the oven. She’d quickly brushed it off with apologies, telling him she ended up finding a spare carton, and that she’d pay him back for it anyway. It was pretty difficult for him to be annoyed when she tossed him a fresh, warm cookie to “taste test”. Dick had moved on from “fixing” the Christmas tree at that point and had been appointed to making Punch - a job which, despite Wally trying to help, he was banned from by every human and human-with-a-non-meta-metabolism in their group. Wally did, however, steal a handful of cranberries before M’gann banished him back to finish decorating the dining room.

Over the course of the next hour, Conner and Will came back inside, kicking the snow off their boots and taking a minute to warm up again. Lian, according to Will, was being watched by Paula Crock for the weekend, but that didn’t stop him from anxiously looking at his phone about every five minutes. Soon enough, everything was pretty much set, with only dinner to be put on later. That was a job that not only Wally was kicked out of the kitchen for, but just about all of them. It was M’gann’s territory now, and they all knew it. The only exception was Raquel, the next to arrive, who came prepared to make her famous Eggnog cocktails.

Slowly, their friends started trickling in. Their gifts for the game later on that night were set under the tree, and snacks were set out. Kaldur’ahm was the next to arrive, just as Wally and Will were locked in the age old argument Re: Die Hard being a Christmas movie. Sitting on the couch, each with a glass of punch in their hands, it was a little difficult to discern exactly who was arguing for and against it. Dick, by association, was trapped on the couch next to Wally with the Speedster’s arm thrown casually over his shoulders. Regardless of how this debate turned out, the movie was on, and Dick was just trying to _watch_ the damn thing without laughing at the two of them.

At the door, Kaldur shrugged out of his coat, chuckling at the sight of the two red heads getting similarly red faced. “I take it they’ve already been at this for a while,” he commented as he slipped out of his boots.

Dick craned his neck to look back at Kaldur from over the couch, glancing at the clock on the kitchen stove. “We’re only about ten minutes in, practically nothing,” he replied.

“You know I can still here you, right, babe?” Wally paused in his tirade, jostling Dick’s shoulder.

Dick merely shrugged, nudging him right back. “I’m well aware,” he replied before looking back to Kaldur. “Give them another five minutes, they’ll tire themselves out.”

Will rolled his eyes as he slumped back into his claimed armchair, mumbling over the rim of his glass. “Yeah, as soon as he gives it up...”

Wally’s attention snapped back to his current adversary. “There’s nothing to _give up_ dude, the entire premise of the movie is a Christmas story! Even the soundtrack!” he argued, letting go of Dick entirely so he could lean forward and jab his finger at Will.

“Just because it takes place _at Christmas_ doesn’t make it a _Christmas_ movie! If you take the plot out of Christmas Eve and drop it into the middle of the summer, literally nothing will change!”

In the kitchen, Raquel slammed down a bottle of rum so hard it was a miracle it didn’t crack or shatter. Armed with the spoon she’d been using to stir the Eggnog, she marched around the counter and brandished it at them. “Lord, if you two _don’t st-”_

“Okay!” Dick jumped to his feet, quickly sweeping the remote off of Wally’s lap to turn off the movie. “I think we’re done with that for a while. Someone pick a new movie.”

From his seat on the window bench with Wolf sleeping on his legs, Conner spoke up with a grin. “My vote’s on Rudolph.”

Wally wasted absolutely no time in flipping him off.

“You guys settle it,” Dick laughed as he rounded the couch. “I’m retiring from mediation.” As he passed, Dick snatched the spoon out of Raquel’s hand, engaging her in a chase around the dining table as he licked it clean.

“Dick, don’t be a brat!” Raquel shouted as she finally overtook him, wrestling the spoon out of his hands just as he gave it a dramatic drag over with his tongue. She made a disgusted face as she looked it over, shifting her glare up to the former Boy Wonder.

Dick could only smirk back at her indignation. “Needs more nutmeg.”

Raquel made a swipe at him with the spoon, but Dick evaded, quickly hiding behind M’gann in the kitchen.

Not too pleased at the idea of being used as a human shield, M’gann stepped out of the way. “Alright, both of you, knock it off.”

“Oh, there it is!” Wally exclaimed from the couch. Within a second, he vanished, speeding into the kitchen and coming to a perfect stop in front of the fridge. He took a dry erase marker off its magnet and erased an old shopping list on the little white board. On it, he wrote in large letters “M’gann’s Teacher Voice”, and underneath, marked one tally.

M’gann read the board, expression changing from surprised to mildly annoyed. “ _Wally-”_

Wally grinned and marked off another tally. The marker then lifted out of his hand, uncapped itself, and before even Wally could react, marked a red dot on his nose. Wally sputtered, swatting at the marker as it fell to the ground. “Ack- M’gann, c’mon, it was just a joke!”

“That... wasn’t me,” M’gann frowned.

Movement in the doorway drew their attention to the window, where just for a moment, a head of long dark hair bobbed out of the way. It was Dick and Wally that actually went to the door, exchanging a glance before they opened it and stepped out into the cold. They had a fairly good guess at who it was - and whether they were just the most curious or the only ones dumb enough to actually walk right into this, the others seemed content to stand back and watch. Sure enough, the moment they stepped outside they were both _viciously_ assaulted. A pile of snow suspended in the air dropped onto Wally’s head. In the next moment, Artemis was jumping out from beside the doorway, launching herself onto Dick’s back with a laugh and going for a more precise approach - shoving a ball of snow right down the back of his sweater. From behind her, Zatanna was already leaning against the wall in a fit of hysterics.

With her mission accomplished, Artemis climbed off of Dick’s back, satisfied with the sight of two buffoons struggling to get the snow out of their clothes. Offering her hand to Zatanna, she pulled her partner onto her feet again, the latter still in the middle of a giggle fit.

As he shook the last of the snow from his hair, now wet and weighed down over his forehead, Wally glared at Artemis. “Well, Merry Christmas.”

“And a Happy New Year to you too,” Artemis smirked, tapping his cheek as she walked past him and into the house. “Now, someone show me where the booze is! I brought table games and I plan on getting festively fucked up.”

Behind her, Zatanna cleared her throat.

Artemis’ amendment followed soon after. “Responsibly. Because I’m an adult.”

Still shaking out the back of his sweater to get the rapidly melting snow out, Dick eagerly followed Artemis into the warmth of the house. Caught up in Artemis’s arrival as she said hello to everyone and bullied Dick into helping her bring her and Zatanna’s bags into the guest room, he almost didn’t notice that Wally and Zatanna were still on the porch outside. He glanced over his shoulder, watching the two of them linger just outside the threshold, speaking in hushed tones. “Hey!” he called back to them. “Are you two coming in or what?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah!” Wally replied all too quickly, ushering Zatanna inside and shutting the door behind him.

This late in the year, it wasn’t long before night began to creep up. The icy shore of the Atlantic glowed with a lilac dusk, brushing over the snow and frozen trees. They brought out the Eggnog and the games, sitting around the dining room table and basking in that rare moment of normalcy they only ever truly got around their found family. There was no hiding, no world to save, and at least for that weekend they could just _be_. And yes, it was cheesy and cliche in every way imaginable, but that was the whole point wasn’t it? That particular thought resonated with Dick, laughing as he threw his cards down after losing a round of Euchre. Across the table, Wally high fived Raquel as they claimed their victory. Once again, he found that sweet retrospect envelope him, taking him a step back to really take in the scene - that this was all real.

Closing the oven again as she finished checking on the food, M’gann stood upright and paced over to the window. “Has anyone heard from Barbara?” she asked, gnawing on her lip.

Dick shifted in his seat, slipping his phone out of his back pocket. He tapped on the screen. “I haven’t gotten any texts from her,” he said. Safer to play along, or so he hoped.

“Doesn’t matter,” Conner said as he glanced out the window. A pair of bright headlights came up the road, winding around the ruins of Mount Justice. “That’s her cab.”

Sure enough, when Dick looked outside, the cab was just coming to a stop at the edge of the property. The back door of the van slid open, a ramp extending down onto the ground.

M’gann hurried over to the door. “I’ll get her!” she squealed. “Now that everyone’s here we can eat, and then it’s time for presents!” Hardly able to contain herself, M’gann quite literally nearly flew out the front door, and would have had it not been for Conner leaning out of his seat and tapping her arm before she could make it to the door. She dropped onto her feet almost instantly, laughing off her embarrassment before heading down the stairs to greet Barbara.

Unable to sit any longer, Dick stood and wandered closer to the window to get a better look. He passed his hand over his neck in anxious habit feeling the absence of the chain there like he’d had ice dumped down his back all over again. As soon as Barbara got out of the cab, she waved her thanks to the driver, adjusting her overnight bag in her lap. M’gann squeezed her in an enthusiastic hug, the two of them taking a moment to chat until the cab started up and drove away. It wasn’t until the cab was entirely out of sight that Dick saw a reflection of green light in the snow, a brief flash from M’gann’s eyes. Moments later, Barbara’s chair was floating up the steps, M’gann following behind her. She was set down as soon as they made it to the top, the door opening of its own accord as Barbara wheeled herself in.

“Hey, girl!” Raquel threw an arm around her with a light squeeze. “What took you so long?”

Barbara hugged her back. “Just made a quick stop before I headed over,” she laughed. “Hope I didn’t keep you all waiting too long.”

“Not at all,” M’gann shut the door behind them. “You can put your bag in the guest ro-”

“I’ve got it!” Dick interrupted, too eager even for him to believe. Paying no attention to the odd looks he knew he was getting from the others, he took Barbara’s bag and threw it over his shoulder. “I’ll help you get settled in, come on.” Without leaving room for argument or comment, Dick ushered Barbara down the hallway and toward the guest room. Barbara, thankfully, didn’t put up a fight. Once in the guest room, Dick shut the door behind them, setting the bag down on the bed and turning to his friend. “Any luck?”

Barbara cringed, shaking her head as she shrugged out of her winter coat. “I’m sorry, nothing. It’s not there, Dick.”

“Shit,” Dick cursed. He took the coat from Barbara, setting it over a chair in the corner of the room before summarily falling into it. He dragged his hands back through his hair, half bent over himself. “Babs, how the hell am I supposed to go through with this?” he moaned.

Barbara moved over to him, laying her hand on his knee. “Dick, you _know_ he’s going to say yes, regardless of whether you have that ring or not. It might still turn up somewhere. And even if it doesn’t...”

“It’s about that, Barbara,” Dick sighed as he scrubbed his palm down his face. “That ring meant...”

“I know what it meant,” she cut in, lifting her hand up to his cheek, forcing him to look at her. “Listen. You love Wally.”

Dick closed his eyes. “Yeah, of course.”

“And you _know_ he loves you. I mean... you two have been through literal hell and back. Just look at where you are now,” Barbara’s smile was soft as she swiped her thumb over his cheek, her gaze keeping hold of Dick’s in the dim light of the room. “That ring might have meant a lot to the both of you, but in the end, it’s just a ring.”

Dick knew that she was right. It wasn’t an easy pill to swallow, and he still felt like he’d lost a physical part of himself, but he knew deep down that she was speaking the truth. Dick exhaled slowly, sitting up straight. Right. He could still do this. Flashing Barbara a smile, a thank you that did not need words, he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and stood. The nerves were still racking up, but at the very least he didn’t feel like he was drowning any more. Good nerves. He hoped. Unzipping his bag, he fished his hand into the bottom and pulled out the velvet ring box. Barbara was already waiting for it, tucking it between her thigh and the edge of her chair for safe keeping until it was time.

Needless to say that the feast M’gann put out was epic in proportions. More than enough for a crowd of metahumans, aliens, and vigilantes with room for leftovers. Crowded around the table, so tight they almost didn’t fit all together, there was no space there for the extra baggage, the trauma they all carried like lead on their shoulders the rest of the year. As dinner was cleared away, night fell completely, and just up the shoreline, the docks of Happy Harbour could be seen glittering with lights all along the pier, casting long reflections down into the water. Dick caught Wally staring out at it more than once, after they’d finished eating.

Not long after, with everyone relocating to the living room with a little more breathing space, they began White Elephant. M’gann was meticulous about setting up the rules, _especially_ given that the game tended to get a little rowdy. Everyone chose numbers, one for any couple that put in a gift together, and the game began. The gifts weren’t extravagant, they didn’t need expensive things, that wasn’t the spirit of it. They’d all just brought things to make each other laugh; a message printing waffle maker, a set of walkie talkies that looked like bananas, a Batman Snuggie (a present that Dick had been unfortunate enough to unwrap and was forced to spend the rest of the game wearing because _no one would steal it from him_ ), littered few with a few gift cards for nice dinners out at the like. The longer the game went on, the more intense things got.

“Okay, last round,” M’gann called, snuggled up to Conner on an armchair that was _definitely_ only meant for one person. “Kaldur, you can either steal someone else’s gift, or chose the last one to be unwrapped and end the game.”

“End it,” Will half begged. “Just end it.”

Kaldur surveyed the massacre of wrapping paper strewn across the living room, making a show of narrowing his eyes at every gift before finally landing on the box is Zatanna’s lap. She immediately wrapped her arms around it, leaning back as if Artemis would help - or more accurately, if she wasn’t laughing too hard to help. Kaldur stood, and walked across the room toward her. “I wish I could say that I was sorry...” he said.

“No, Kaldur, nooo!” she cried. “It’s not waterproof! It’s not waterproof!”

Unheeding of her pleas, Kaldur took the Bob Ross Toaster from her lap and returned happily to his seat.

With their gift stolen, and Zatanna mourning the loss of the toaster, Artemis at last decided to put an end to the feud. Standing up to a chorus of Oooohh’s, she took the last gift from under the tree and brought it back to her seat with Zatanna. The two of them opened it, more than satisfied and delighted to find the mini waffle maker inside. Zatanna took the pleasure of holding it close and sticking her tongue out at Kaldur’ahm.

“Finally!” Wally exclaimed, stretching his arms over his head. “Hey, now that we’re done, why don’t we head down to the Harbour?”

“Slow down, Wally,” M’gann replied. With an outward sweep of her hands, all of the torn wrapping paper was gathered up and deposited into a garbage bag on the far side of the room, neatly tied and set against the wall. Looking to Dick, she winked, and stood to pick up the bowl of party poppers. “We have to do these first!”

Wally groaned like an impatient child. “Why? Can’t we just do them when we get back?”

“Because I said so, that’s why,” she retorted in an effort to stall and think of a better excuse. “I want to get a picture of everyone before we go to the Harbour... and it’s cuter if we’re all wearing the little paper hats.”

With M’gann’s pushing, everyone set aside their gifts and took one of the poppers from the bowl. When Conner reached for one of the last three poppers and nearly took the different one, M’gann eyes shot up to his, holding the look for a long moment. Dick knew a psychic conversation when he saw one, watching Conner’s eyebrows lift in surprise as his gaze flickered between M’gann and him. Conner smirked, nodding to Dick before taking the right one.

Dick stood. His palms were sweating. He rubbed his hands on his jeans, as he walked over to take the last two poppers, catching the “D+W” writing on the inside of the one in his right hand. It was a miracle he wasn’t sweating from his forehead. He kept reassuring himself that he knew this was going to go well, that he had no real reason to be nervous, but now that it was zero hour, the anticipation was building up and he felt like he was going to burst. Excited and nervous all at once, he took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The sound of the others ripping their poppers open, loud snapping sounds going off around the room, dimmed from the roar of blood in his ears. Sending M’gann, Conner, and Barbara all a smile, he turned around to face Wally.

Who wasn’t there.

Dick’s shoulders dropped. He had been _right beside him_ up until he’d gotten up, and now the space on the sofa that he’d been taking up was very much vacant. “Walls?” he called out, eyes darting around the apartment for any sign of him.

Wally came out from down the hallway moments later, already pulling on his winter coat. “Yeah?”

Forcing his hand to remain steady, Dick held out the popper. “Here, I got you one.”

“Thanks babe, I’ll do it later.”

Dick’s arm dropped down to his side. Of _fucking_ course. As Wally walked past him, completely uninterested in the popper, Dick made eye contact with Barbara, who had her hand clamped over her mouth to keep from laughing. Glad _she_ found it so funny. Barbara held her finger up at Dick’s disapproving glare, getting a hold of herself enough to speak. “Wally, come on, just pull it! You need a paper hat or you can’t be in the picture.”

“Oh, here,” Kaldur held his hand out as Artemis fixed one of the paper crowns on his head. “Mine came with two, you can have it if you’d like.”

It took every ounce of Dick’s self-control to shout _not helping_ at Kaldur. Wally, for his part, didn’t seem overly enthusiastic about the hat but took the little bit of silver tissue paper from Kaldur anyway, hastily unfolding it and haphazardly sticking it on his head. “Okay, okay, let’s take the picture and get out of here. The roasted chestnuts are callin’ my name!”

Just barely restraining himself from snapping and telling Wally to just pull the damn thing, Dick exhaled through his nose, and channeled his frustration into pulling apart his own popper. It did little in the way of stress relief, but it was something. Shoving the paper crown on his own head, Dick looked over to where everyone was already crowding together in front of the Christmas tree for the picture. M’gann shot him a helpless look, mouthing “sorry” as she took out her phone. Beside him, Barbara shrugged, threading her ponytail through her crown as she fixed it on her head with a little more grace. Somewhat begrudingly, Dick joined the group. Wally pulled him in close to his side, hand on his hip, blissfully unaware of how _vehemently_ Dick wanted to shove the popper into his hands. The phone drifted in midair, gradually floating backward and higher until they all fit into the frame. At that point, Dick just had to give up and see the humour in this. He couldn’t help but smile.

The moment M’gann was satisfied with her pictures, Wally was practically pushing everyone to get out the door. He ripped the paper crown off his head, tossing it onto the coffee table, as he ran at full speed into the guest room. Returning with an armful of coats, he dumped them all onto the couch. Gradually, everyone got ready and began trickling out the door. Dick slipped the popper into the inner pocket of his coat before joining everyone outside. M’gann and Barbara were the only two still at the bottom of the stairs by the time he’d walked down, with the others already walking down the road that lead into town. Just ahead, he watched as the inevitable snowball fight between Artemis and Wally broke out. Dick sighed, shoving his hands in the pocket of his coat as he watched Wally use Zatanna as a human shield, his laughter echoing down the road.

“I’m gonna kill him,” he chuckled.

Barbara gave him a side-eye. “Are you gonna marry him first?”

“Haven’t decided yet.” A snowball hitting him square in the side of the head has his attention snapping to Artemis and Wally down the road.

Wally immediately threw his hands up in surrender. “Wait, wait, babe, it wasn’t me, I swear!”

“Oh, that’s bull!” Artemis protested as she shoved his shoulder.

Dick let out a measured sighed, shaking the snow from his hair before looking back at Barbara. “Nevermind.”

And, with that, he joined the fray, scooping up a handful of snow as he ran and lobbing it at his boyfriend. The snowball fight continued with pot shots as they made their way into down, occasionally dragging the others into the battle until they’d made it to the familiar pier. The Happy Harbour Christmas Market had changed a lot since they’d first come as teenagers, from a collection of meager stalls to taking up the entire pier. All of the vendors that sold hot dogs and other beach treats during the summer months reopened for the holidays, pushing out roasted chestnuts, hot chocolate, and for the adult crowd, mulled wine. At the end of the pier, a display of lights had been set up in a sort of trail leading to the end, sculptures of thousands of tiny bulbs flashing in brilliant colours.

The snow war had simmered down by the time they made it to the pier, if for no other reason than all of the snow had been plowed to the far edges of the large parking lot in front of it. A skating rink had been set up on the far end, along with a Christmas castle complete with its very own Santa Claus taking pictures with the younger kids. The pier was by no means over crowded, but there was an energetic buzz of couples, friends, and family all out together to enjoy the evening. Dick hooked his arm through Wally’s as they approached the pier, scanning the festivities with a light hearted excitement even his nerves couldn’t dampen. Those bone rattling nerves were _definitely_ still present, a twist in his gut that tightened every time he thought about what he was about to do - eventually. Just had to get his stubborn ass boyfriend to cooperate.

“Alright, you said you wanted the roasted chestnuts, right?” Dick asked.

“Hm?” Wally seemed to snap out of a daze as he looked back at him. “Oh, yeah, of course! But maybe in a bit.”

Dick’s brows shot up, briefly wondering if Wally was sick and he just hadn’t noticed. Needless to say that the food was usually the first thing he went for at any sort of festivity. “In a bit...” he repeated, just to be sure he’d heard it right.

“Yeah,” Wally nodded, looking around at the whole group. “I just figured that, y’know, before we all wander off, we could go check out the lights at the end of the pier.”

“Why would we do that?” Raquel asked.

Wally floundered for a moment. “I dunno, I thought it’d be... easier? Then we can work our way back.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Zatanna cut in before anyone could question him further, already pulling Artemis up the ramp.

With everyone following suit, Wally gave Dick a light tug to get him to go along with them. Dick, still more than a little perturbed by Wally’s odd behavior, didn’t put up a fight. It was difficult to anyway, with the draw of the stalls lining the peer, the scent of mulled spices and sweets wafting through the air. A few teenagers had even set up a sort of stage at one end, playing Christmas Carols on band instruments that looked about two decades older than they were - most likely borrowed from the High School. M’gann waved at them as she passed, receiving an enthusiastic reply. As they made their way along the pier, Dick looked back over his shoulder, where M’gann and Barbara were following at a distance behind them. He gave Wally’s arm a light squeeze before letting go, intent on falling back in step with the two women, before Wally was suddenly taking his hand.

“Wait, where are you going?” Wally asked in a rush.

Dick paused, fixing Wally with a slightly incredulous stare. “I was just gonna go talk to Barbara...”

Sensing his too quick reaction, Wally let go of Dick’s hand. “Okay, just... don’t wander off yet.”

“I’m not,”Dick frowned. “I’m literally just going two steps away.”

Wally looked for a moment like he wanted to protest before thinking better of it, stuffing his hands into his pockets and turning on his heal. it was entirely too casual, to the point of being forced. Dick watched him walk away, catching up to the others just as M’gann and Barbara caught up to him.

“Everything okay?” M’gann asked, as Dick fell into step beside her.

“Yeah,” Dick replied slowly, still a little dumbfounded as he watched Wally’s back. “Wally’s just being... weird.”

Barbara lifted a critical brow. “Weird even for Wally?”

“Weird even for Wally,” he repeated with a nod. “He’s been.. I don’t know, persistent lately.”

M’gann’s eyes flickered between Dick and Wally up ahead. “Persistent how?”

“Just...persistent,” Dick shrugged. “More than just him wanting to get out the door. He did the same thing this morning, insisting that he go to the mall before we left just so he could get a card for White Elephant...”

It was just as those words left his mouth that the thought came to mind. From the look of it, M’gann and Barbara had realized his mistake as well, exchanging a glance before looking at Dick again.

“Dick, there are no-”

“Yeah,” Dick interrupted Barbara, shaking his head. In hind sight, he felt like a bit of a moron - so much for being a Detective. “Yeah, I know, I just... I didn’t really give it a second thought...” Not until now, anyway.

Dick didn’t have much of a chance to ruminate on that. They’d made it to the far end of the pier at that point, where a grand display of lights had been set up along an improvised pathway. Wally jogged back to him, a brilliant smile on his face, the glow of him reflected in the iridescent lights. “Babe, come on!” he said, taking Dick’s arm and pulling him toward the lights. Dick barely had the time to spare a look back at Barbara and M’gann before he was being dragged into the display.

“Okay, okay!” Dick relented, unable to resist laughing at Wally’s enthusiasm. “I never figured you’d be so excited about some lights before.”

Wally slipped his arm around Dick’s waist as he guided him down the pathway, underneath an arch of glittering garland. “Don’t know about that,” he said, leaning down to brush his lips against Dick’s ear. “Even I can appreciate something gorgeous when I see it.”

Just barely fighting down a shiver, Dick shot Wally a sultry look from the corner of his eyes. He shook his head, pressing a kiss to Wally’s shoulder just to stifle his smile. He wondered vaguely if he’d ever be able to keep up with this impossible man. And, true to Wally’s word, it was just as beautiful as anticipated - it could have been daylight for how bright it was, the lights all wrapped up in wire sculptures depicting reindeer, elves, angels, and trees. As they wandered their way through, Dick found himself slowly easing away from the stress of the night so far, the popper in his coat pocket feeling less and less like a nuclear bomb one jostle away from exploding. Wally was warm and solid at his side, it was just beginning to snow, and fuck it, Dick was just a little bit in love.

Eventually, they made it to the centre of the light display, a massive dome made from arches of lights that all converged in the centre. With a little more space to wander, Dick hardly noticed when Wally slipped away from him, entranced by the extravagance of it all. Really, he could only think of one thing that would make this all the more perfect.

A glint of light and shadow caught his attention from the edges of his vision. Dick looked up to the apex of the dome, and watched as a sprig of mistletoe, red ribbon and all, appeared from out of thin air at the very top. His eyes shot to Zatanna, just as she finished mumbling something with her gloved hand just barely covering her mouth.

It was at that moment that, finally, everything clicked into place.

Oh. _Oh_ …

Dick turned on his heel. Wally was already lowering down onto one knee. He froze, unable to tear his gaze away from the smile on his face - like nothing he’d ever seen before. Surrounding them, their friends were a chorus of surprised and thrilled voiced, all quieting into a hush as Wally reached out to take Dick’s hand.

Dick hadn’t actually been positive this was really happening until he felt Wally’s hand in his.

Wally grinned. “Dick Grayson...” he began, his name hanging off his tongue in suspension. Wally dipped his head, dissolving into anxious laughter. “I had a speech, I swear, I had a _whole_ speech planned out but... babe, you look so good tonight that all just flew right out of my head - I mean, you always look good, that’s not what I meant, but...” Wally laughed again, and Dick could feel the way his hand was trembling in his. “All I can say is... you’re my best friend. You’re my everything. I always knew we were going to spend the rest of our lives together, but... I was hoping we could make it a little more official,” Wally reached into his back pocket, and held up an all too familiar gold band, cleaned and polished as if it were brand new. “I never got to do this properly before,” Wally smiled, a glint of wetness in his eyes. “Will you marry me, Dick?”

Dick stared down at the ring. And then he stared at Wally. There was only one response.

“Wally West, you absolute _bastard_.”

Everyone around them went entirely silent. Wally blinked. “Oookay then... not exactly the reaction I was hoping for.”

Dick dropped his head into his hand bursting into a fit of laughter. “ _You_ took my ring?!”

“I just borrowed it,” Wally corrected, still erring on the side of caution, though seeing Dick laugh was easing the tension a bit. “Fully intended on giving it back. Which, y’know... I’m trying to do right now, but you’re kind of leaving me hanging, babe.”

Head still in his palm, Dick reached his free hand into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out the Christmas popper. “Would you just pull this damn thing already?”

Wally raised a brow in questioning, but with the Christmas popper shoved in his face and the proposal hanging in the balance, he gave in. Reaching up, he took one end of the popper in his hand, with Dick still holding onto the other, and pulled. A loud snapping sound echoed around them, a crisply folded piece of paper falling to the ground. Dick had to rapidly blink his vision clear as he watched Wally pluck the paper out of the snow. The moment Wally unfolded it to read the script inside, Dick looked to Barbara, who wordlessly tossed him the black velvet box. Dick caught it with ease, and as Wally’s eyes shot up, Dick joined him on one knee. He could hardly keep a straight face, as he opened the box to reveal the ring inside.

Wally dropped the paper to the ground, leaving the text _“Wally, will you marry me?”_ face up in the snow. The two of them were left kneeling in front of one another, smiling as the rest of the world faded away in a haze of snow and light.

Shaking his head, Wally reached up to wipe at his eyes. “Okay, but I asked first.”

“On a technicality,” Dick fired back.

Wally smirked. “Still counts.”

“It wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been so stubborn.”

“But it does, so you still have to answer-”

Dick set the ring box down in the snow, using both hands to hold Wally’s face and kiss him silent. “Yes, alright? _Yes,_ Wally,” he said, and if it was a laugh or a sob that choked his voice, he couldn’t tell the difference. Wally’s arms wrapped around his back, pulling him in as close as physically possible. Cheers from their friends, and the Happy Harbour bystanders that had come across the scene, erupted from all around.

Neither Dick nor Wally seemed to hear a thing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In hindsight, Dick should have known. He _really_ should have connected the dots sooner. Between Wally’s strange behavior, the ring going missing _conveniently_ after Wally’d undressed him, and his impromptu trip to the mall the next morning, Dick was frankly a little embarrassed that he hadn’t seen the obvious plot. His own single-minded focus on his own proposal and the nerves leading up to it had blinded him from the signs. Although, to be fair, the added stress of believing he’d lost his ring hadn’t helped at all. And no, he wasn’t going to let Wally forget that any time soon.

After things had wound down at the pier, Dick had slipped the white gold band onto Wally’s finger. Wally had then, somewhat guiltily, returned the ring and the chain back to Dick. He hadn’t really thought about it, when he threaded the ring through the chain and fixed it onto his neck again. It was just a habit. In any case, they were soon too bombarded by their friends for anyone to notice, much less him.

The excitement bled back into Conner and M’gann’s home, once they had returned and settled in for the night. Each with a glass of Eggnog in hand, they sat together on the sofa, all wrapped up in each other, laughing as they recounted their plans and how everything had gotten caught up together.

“Oh!” M’gann shot up off the floor, where she’d been laying back against Conner - and Conner against Wolf. “I have to get a picture of you two before I forget!” she exclaimed as she took out her phone. Knowing better than to argue, Dick and Wally shifted in closer together, as if that were physically possible, and smiled up at the camera. M’gann paused, a frown crossing her features as she lowered her phone. “Dick, you have to wear your ring.”

“Right,” Dick chuckled as he reached up to unclasp the chain from around his neck. Pulling on one end, he let the ring fall into the palm of his hand, and tucked the chain away into his back pocket. That done, he took the ring, and slipped it onto his finger.

And then he stopped.

Dick paused, glowering down at the ring for a prolonged silence, until without warning he turned and buried his face in Wally’s neck. “Babe,” Dick chuckled.

Wally looked down at the mass of dark hair on his shoulder. “Dick?”

“Babe, it doesn’t fit.”

“... what do you mean it doesn’t fit?”

“It doesn’t fit.”

Wally moved back, incredulous and amused all at once as he stared back at his fiancé. “You’ve had it for over four years, how can you not know it doesn’t fit?”

That was when it really hit. An ocean of emotional turmoil, and it was all crashing in a tidal wave over his head. Dick wasn’t sure when his laughter turned into genuine tears, but he didn’t shy away from allowing himself this vulnerable moment in front of his friends. There was just so _much._ So much that went unsaid, that couldn’t be conveyed in any way else. Wally’s hands came up to tenderly cradle his face, thumbs swiping away the few tears that’d tracked down his cheeks. Dick finally looked up at him again, laying one hand on top of his as he struggled to find his voice. “I’ve never actually worn it...”

Wally couldn’t stand to spare a moment before kissing him. When he pulled away, he smiled back at him, still brushing away those stubborn tears. “We can get it resized,” he laughed, the sound wet in his own throat, eyes shining.

Dick exhaled, the breath rushing out of his aching lungs. “I love you so much, Wally.”

“I love you too,” Wally breathed as he pressed their foreheads together.

Dick kissed him. He never planned on stopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be gay but, like, I really love you guys too. Thank you so much for reading ❤️
> 
> [「TWITTER」](https://twitter.com/novaviis) [「TUMBLR」](https://novaviis.tumblr.com)


End file.
